


On a snowy field

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: Sitting in an airport waiting for your flight seems to be a normal thing. But what if one person, one chance encounter could change everything, or at least one evening? After all, Christmas is a time of miracles.
Kudos: 2





	On a snowy field

The airport was as lively and noisy as usual, but there was a real sense of the atmosphere of Christmas to come. The centrepiece was a fluffy emerald tree, decorated with ribbons, colourful bows and fake snow. It doesn't compare to a fairy tale, it's not like what you might see in a shopping centre, but the airport is a special place. It is where people meet and see off their loved ones, leave their home in search of a better life or, conversely, return to a place where they are welcomed. The sweet smell of almonds, cinnamon and gingerbread made according to an old Swedish recipe reigns in the coffee houses, and the aroma of mulled wine beckons one to linger even for ten minutes and just enjoy the moment.

\- I know that you and I don't know each other, but please make snow angels with me while we wait for our delayed flight.

The two teenagers were sitting opposite each other waiting for their planes to arrive, but unfortunately, or maybe for luck, a blizzard was raging at the airports of the cities they were headed to. All the flights were delayed by at least four hours.

One looked like a rebel. Dark hair, eyes the colour of the evening sky, thin fingers made for strumming. Ritsu wrote down notes in a notebook, scribbling them over and over again. He listened to the music, searching for inspiration, but could not find the melody or the words to turn his thoughts into. The second was humble and sweet, like a ray of sunset on a frosty day. Mafuyu softly hummed a melody, occasionally noticing Ritsu's gaze on him. His gentle, slightly velvety voice was full of life, lacking only the words. They were two solitudes, complete opposites, united by music.

\- Isn't that a good idea?

\- Why waste time? Let's go! I'll buy you a sandwich and a coffee afterwards.

It was a warm winter's evening. The street lights were lit, turning the city into a fairy tale, something you'd think you'd only see in the movies. There were handmade toys, crystal snow globes, sweets and presents in shop windows. This town was only a temporary destination, just like their meeting. Just an accident. In four hours they would fly off in different directions with no chance of meeting again.

\- You play guitar too, don't you? Do you write songs? I don't. I can't do it, for some reason. It's like there aren't enough words. Do you have any favourite artists? Sorry, maybe I'm asking too many questions... 

\- I'm a musician, like you, and yes, I write songs. Why did you call me?

\- Come on! Do you think you'd rather sit there? I heard you humming a tune. Is that a song? What's it about?

\- I don't know. 

They went to the park. It had snowed more than enough in the first half of the month. They were like little children, carefree and free, playing in that snow. Passers-by didn't look at them strangely, but they were glad that at least someone could afford to go back to childhood, to remember those genuine emotions and to feel the spirit of Christmas. Throwing the snow upwards, Mafuyu watched as it slowly fell straight into the palms of their hands, dissolving into the warmth of their hands, while Ritsu made snow angels, just as he wanted. They looked at each other for only a moment as Ritsu pulled Mafuyu towards him with the words, "You promised me!" It was not cold, for this snow warmed their hearts. 

They had an hour and a half left. The sense of time was already far away, if it were not for the clock in the main square that brought them back to reality, striking off every hour. Engrossed in their conversation they sat in a cosy café. The sandwiches had been eaten and the coffee lump was slowly settling at the bottom of their cups. There was not a word in their dialogue about their personal lives, only music, only what they were living now. 

They walked leisurely back to the airport, walking together for the last time in this city. They were like old friends who did not need words to understand each other. The busy streets were incredibly beautiful. The signs, the lights of the city at night, the ice sculptures and the spruce branches that exuded the enchanting smell of pine needles. My heart fluttered with this magic. I just wanted to believe in miracles, to forget about reality, at least for a moment. Maybe that's why people celebrate Christmas.

\- You know, I realized that we've spent so much time together, and we still don't know each other's names. Ritsuka Uenoyama, nice to meet you. 

\- Mafuyu. Sato. 

\- Well, goodbye, Mafuyu. I'd like to hear you sing for once.

\- I promise. You will. 

They parted in different directions, taking one last look at each other. Why did Ritsu ask him to go with him? Why had Mafuyu agreed? They did not know the answers to their own questions, but they were damn glad it had worked out this way. Casual encounters made our lives a little happier, because you never know who you will meet and where, how it will go and how it will end. 

They had no numbers, no addresses, no photos. Just names.

The snow is coming. It will hide all roads under a white sheet and no one will find their way back. They will remain a memory for each other, two boys standing in a snowy field, staring into the cold sky, slowly drowning in the Christmas lights.


End file.
